Write-Up
This is a page explaining the differences between Steven Universe, the original show, and the Onyx AU. It should be noted that the seasons referred to in this write-up are the seasons in the original show, not the seasons in the AU. The main difference being that in the Onyx AU, the original season 1 is essentially split in half. Write up Seasons 1-4 Seasons 1-3 are the same, Although with a few unimportant episodes cut and a few episodes moved around. Attack the Light appears as an episode somewhere in here. Notably, Lapis leaves at the end of Barn Mates after taking the Roaming Eye down. In Hit the Diamond, her role is replaced by Lion. Alone at Sea is an episode not in Steven's POV, and ends with Lapis leaving to space and taking the Melon Dog with her. It can also be noted that Amethyst decided to send Jasper's bubble to Rose's Fountain instead of the Bubble Room. The beginning of Season 4 is mostly the same, however, before the Zoo Arc, we have Save the Light as an episode, perhaps replacing Gem Harvest. The Zoo Arc happens mostly the same. Right after That Will Be All, there is an episode that starts with Steven and the gems collecting the rubies (who are cuprites in the au), after collecting them all the ship crashes on earth and becomes unusable, leaving the cuprites no choice but to stay on earth with the crystal gems. most of them agree to stay with peridot, who promises to teach them about the good things on earth, however, eyeball would rather stay on the rubble of her ship. steven and eyeball talk things out and they both come to the conclusion that pink's shattering makes no sense and couldn't possibly have happened in the way everyone thinks it has. After that, the episodes go as follows: Storm In The Room; Pool Hopping; A Single Pale Rose; Now We're Only Falling Apart; What's Your Problem?; The Question; Made of Honor, and then the season ends. It should be noted that Steven has his moon base dream at the end of Pool Hopping. Season 5 Part 1 Season 5 begins with "Failsafe Renewal", an episode in which steven and the gems actively decide to check what's in the chest lion's mane. they find him in Rose's Fountain, using Jasper's bubble as a pillow. Steven takes the chest out of lion's mane, and when he opens it he finds 3 bottles with weird substances in them, two rhomboidal pink objects and a note. Steven first notices the note, which says "rub the rhombuses to initiate failsafe", steven complies and the rhombuses form into what looks like a Gem. The "Gem" then informs that she is an AI programmed by Rose as a failsafe for in case Pink Diamond was killed during the fake shattering, this failsafe was meant to bring her back. Steven then explains to her what happened, and then she decides that her new goal is to bring back Dark Diamond instead. Everyone is confused by this statement, so Failsafe explains Dark Diamond's backstory. After this, Steven asks her about the other objects contained in the chest. She doesn't know but has an idea of what they might be. Steven then gives her the bottles, Failsafe then throws the bottles (as well as a handful of Rose's tears) at Lion and Jasper's bubble. Jasper's bubble pops. Lion then reforms into Pink Pearl and Jasper reforms uncorrupted, the episode ends. The episode after this is called "Reminiscence", it is composed of Lion explaining who she really is, as well as the gems explaining everything to Jasper, and Jasper deciding to join in with the Crystal Gems. After this, Jasper's Redemption Arc and the Aquamarine/Kidnapping Arc both happen. (Somewhat at the same time) (Note that due to Jasper and Lion's uncorruption and Failsafe's arrival, Cupri and Sapphire's wedding is rescheduled) However, it should be noted that in this AU not only do Aquamarine and Topaz belong to Light Diamond, but also they were accompanied by a Jasper, a Black Spinel and a Nephrite After "I Am My Mom", "Stuck Together" also happens in a similar fashion to its canon counterpart. Season 5 Part 2 After this, we have an episode in which Steven is given from Topaz to AngelAuraQuartz and YellowOpalite, who are then given orders to redirect Steven not to directly to his lawyer, but rather directly to Light Diamond. Opalite then gives Steven over to Onyx and Sardonyx, who then take steven to Light Diamond. It is then revealed that Light Diamond is constantly watching every single gem at all times. The episode(s?) end with Light putting steven to bed and him falling asleep. The next episode is called "The Great Diamond Authority" and is a flashback episode depicting the diamonds' origins. The episode after that is called "The Trial" and it's Steven waking up and being sent to a court trial for Rose's crimes. It's somewhat similar to the canon episode of the same name, except Light Diamond is there, the trial is being watched by basically every gem on homeworld, instead of Blue/Yellow Zircons they're Pink/White, and instead of accusing the diamonds of killing Pink, the defense Zircon doesn't manage to come up with a convincing argument. The episode ends with Lion and Jasper's fusion showing up through a portal and saving Steven. When they get back to Earth, the portal closes, their fusion comes undone and Lion poofs from exhaustion. The next episode is Jasper explaining to Steven how they managed to rescue him. She also explains that Failsafe ran away with Pink's ship. Lion reforms at the end of the episode. The episode after that is "Spin With A Spinel", and it starts with Steven greeting the gems, explaining that Lars was taken to the Zoo, Pearl remembering about White Spinel's abandoned ship and essentially just explaining his backstory. The episode ends with Steven managing to open the ship due to having Pink Diamond's gemstone. The following episodes contain the gems meeting Panther, Ame, and Leyepis(who I'm likely going to rename and change the gem placement of) and recruiting them, and them rescuing lars due to steven being pink diamond. Season 5 Part 3 After this, Reunited happens. It's essentially the same except Light Diamond is also there. Also, Jasper gets poofed along with Lapis and Peridot. Also Yellow and Blue Fuse. Then an episode similar to Legs From Here to Homeworld happens: Steven explains to the diamonds what happened to rose/pink and also failsafe, they also talk about corruption but then Light realizes that Failsafe likely went to homeworld to restore Dark Diamond. They then instantly go back to homeworld, when they get there they see that pink's legs are already there and that Failsafe is there with darks shards, as soon as they get out of the ship, Failsafe eats Dark Diamond's shards, starts glowing, and the episode ends. The next episode is "Familiar", it begins with Failsafe turning into Dark Diamond. right after this Light Diamond sends all of the diamonds to their rooms because she wants to talk to Dark in private. The rest of the episode goes in a very similar way as canon Familiar. After this is "Together Alone", which for the most part is just the same except Light and Dark are there, until the very end when everyone fuses. When the Diamonds start freaking out, Dark snaps at them. Light then snaps at Dark and accidentally pulverizes her, turning her into stardust. After this, Light's color scheme goes fully grayscale and she bubbles to her ship. Her Pearl (who isn't possessed, btw) runs after her. Escapism happens basically the same. (Note: Although the average episode in this AU is 22 mins long, this episode is 11 mins long.) "Change Your Mind" is the series finale, it happens basically the same way it does in canon but with a few minor changes to fit in with the AU. After Steven sings "Change Your Mind", the camera moves to the sky and then changes into a picture of Rose and Dark D. See Also *Episode list